Detective Draco & Co
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Draco dan geng membangun kantor detektif, dan siapa sangka kasus demi kasuspun berdatangan. Dan semuanya dimulai dari wisata ke resort yang penuh dengan darah. Case1: Blood at Black Resort. Drary :)


**Detective Malfoy and Co**

summary: nama: Draco Malfoy; usia: 16 tahun; pekerjaan: detektif, pelajar

Draco dan geng Slytherin membangun kantor detektif, dan siapa sangka kasus demi kasuspun berdatangan. Dan semuanya dimulai dari wisata ke resort yang penuh dengan darah. case1: Blood at Black Resort. Drary :)

disclaimer: HP bukan punya sayaaa, tapi pnya mpok JKR

_notes: why oh why, tumpukan fic belom kelar, tapi gue bner2 ga kuat buat ga nulis ini. Ceritanya gw lagi duduk-duduk tenang di sofa, internetan, terus gue baca ada kasus petinggi PT Anc*l Ja*a bunuh diri, daaaaann ide inipun muncul! Astagaah, maafiiin sayaaa yaaaaaahh dan ttp review,,krn saya sudah update vulnerable (akhirnya) dan unfaithful jugaaa,,hihihi..thanks for always stuck with me and my writing *hugs and kisses..._

_As always, hope you like it :)_

case 1: Blood at Black Resort, Part 1

Nama: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Usia: 16 tahun

Draco Malfoy meluruskan kakinya. Dia sedang duduk bersantai di kursi berjemur di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dari sini dia bisa melihat pergerakan tetangga sebelah kanan rumah mereka, keluarga Potter, dan bisa mencium aroma masakan ibunya. Draco mengendus bersemangat, dan sudah akan bangkit saat dia mendengar suara langkah cepat dan...

Brroakkk!

"Ouuuucch!" jerit Draco dan si penubruknya, terjatuh dar kursi lipat itu langsung ke tanah. "POTTER!"

Si penubruk tentu saja adalah Harry Potter, tetangga sebelah sekaligus apa yang Draco sebut sebagai 'perusak ketenangan'. Jangan salah sangka, Draco mencintai Harry lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, tapi tetap saja itu tak mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

"Dracooooooo," kata Harry menirukan gaya bicara Draco yang lambat-lambat, memposisikan dirinya di atas Draco, nyengir lebar. Draco bisa melihat lesung pipinya yang dalam dan mata hijaunya bersinar. Draco mendesah, lalu mau tak mau tersenyum. Dia hanya tak bisa menolak Harry. Itu sudah alami.

Harry dan Draco adalah keajaiban. Mereka mungkin Romeo dan Juliet modern, Draco tak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah sejak kakek kakek kakek buyutnya pindah ke kota ini dari London, keluarga Malfoy dan Potter selalu saling bersaing. James Potter dan Lucius Malfoy menghabiskan masa remaja mereka dengan saling memimpin tawuran antar geng dan masa dewasa mereka saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Dan istri-istri mereka, Lily dan Narcissa mungkin lebih parah, saling bersaing siapa yang punya rambut lebih bagus, bisa membuat pesta lebih megah, dll, dll.

Tapi topik perang favorit mereka adalah Draco dan Harry.

Draco dan Harry menghabiskan masa kecil mereka tak jauh dari orangtua mereka. Harry dengan geng Gryffindornya yang sok baik dan sok sosial: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, dan Neville Longbottom. Membayangkan geng itu saja Draco sudah mau muntah. Sok baiknya itu loh, ugh. Sedangkan geng Draco disebut sebagai geng Slytherin: Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, dan Cassius Warrington. Mereka adalah geng yang disegani dan penuh respek.

Jadi, sampai setahun lalu, Draco dan Harry masih saling membenci, sampai akhirnya mereka mendatangi pesta super membosankan keluarga Parkinson di kota sebelah. Harry adalah satu-satunya orang yang Draco kenal yang umurnya di bawah 30 tahun, dan mau tak mau mereka ke balkon dan ngobrol berdua disitu, dan mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa Draco lebih dari sekedar Malfoy, dan Harry lebih dari sekedar Potter. Dan enam bulan setelah itu mereka resmi jadian sembunyi-sembunyi, walaupun tentu saja ibunya dan ibu Harry tahu. Tapi kalau sampai ayah mereka tahu...

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis, menatap Harry tajam. "Ada apa? Kuharap ada hal penting sampai kau menabrakku seperti itu!"

Harry tertawa renyah. Draco suka sekali mendengar suara tawa Harry. Harry menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke rumput di sebelah Draco, menatap langit, lalu menatap Draco dengan senyum menggoda, "Tak bolehkah jika aku sekedar kangen?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, yeah, yeah,' katanya skeptis, dan Harry tertawa lagi. Hm, sedang bagus rupanya mood-nya, pikir Draco sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Harry, ikut menatap langit cerah musim panas yang segera berakhir 3 minggu lagi.

"Sirius datang tadi," kata Harry akhirnya. "Dan coba tebak? Dia mengajak kita ke resort keluarga Black di pulau Black!"

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya kini. Sirius adalah sepupu Draco sekaligus ayah baptis Harry. "Kita? Maksudmu kau dan keluargamu? Atau keluargaku dan keluargamu?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Bodoh, menurutmu aku bakal senang kalau keluargamu bakal ikut?" katanya menyebalkan, membuat Draco mendengus kesal yang Harry abaikan. "Kita alias aku dan teman-temanku!' serunya riang. "Seminggu di Black resort, Draco! Bayangkan betapa serunya!"

Draco bersiul. "Wow," katanya, tapi tak bisa menutupi sebalnya. Si Harry ini, mau pergi meninggalkan pacarnya malah senang. Ugh, pasti membosankan seminggu tanpa pacarnya itu. "Kapan kau berangkat?"

Harry tertawa melihat ekspresi Draco. "Lusa. Dan, kata Sirius, resort sedang di sewa privat oleh keluarga Black mereka, kau tahu, untuk merayakan pertunangan Sirius, jadi mungkin hanya ada dua puluh orang disana termasuk kami! Wow banget kan Draco, tak perlu ada antrian apapun untuk pake apapun!"

Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu menarik Harry untuk menciumnya mesra.

Ternyata, saat malam itu makan malam dengan ayah dan ibunya, ibunya berkata, "Draco, siapkan barangmu, kita akan ke Black resort."

Draco melongo. Tapi lalu teringat kata-kata Harry tadi, bahwa resort akan penuh dengan keluarga Black saja. Ibunya dulunya bermarga Black sebelum menikah dengan ayahnya, dan tentu saja ikut bergabung.

Haha! Rasakan itu Harry!

-DH-

Draco tak memberitahu Harry bahwa dia dan ibunya juga akan pergi. Lucius tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan Draco datang menggantikannya. Dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi kaget Harry saat melihatnya. Draco sudah tak sabar bertemu pacarnya itu lagi!

Black resort adalah resort super mewah, dimana beberapa pejabat dan selebritis menghabiskan waktu mereka bersantai tanpa perlu takut gangguan papparazi. Tempat itu punya penjagaan ketat yang bahkan tak bisa dibayangkan. Di sekeliling resort tersebut adalah pantai dengan pasir berkilauan dan ombak yang cukup menantang. Hotel yang berdiri di tengahnya sangat besar dan mewah, hanya 3 lantai dengan kamar-kamar suite dan vip. Di tengah hotel yang melingkar ada kolam besar, dan jika kita ke samping sedikit ada kolam air panas, sauna, dan fasilitas fitness. Di sepanjang hotel di sediakan kursi payung-kursi payung dan bar. Di ujung pantai ada karang menanjak tempat fasilitas bungee jumping. Di ujung kanan ada tempat penyewaan papan surf, boat, dan berbagai fasilitas olahraga air. Di bagian tersendiri resort, ada bangunan untuk pekerja dan pelayan resort. Kepala pelayan, Kreacher, bukan orang yang ingin kau temui, terus mengeluh dan menyebalkan. Tapi karena dia begitu patuh pada Mr dan Mrs Black, maka dia dipertahankan.

Tapi intinya, Black resort adalah tempat yang paling layak dikunjungi, dan paling mahal tentunya. Mr dan Mrs Black sebentar lagi pensiun dan mengharapkan Sirius, anak tertua mereka, meneruskan bisnis ini. Tapi rupanya, inilah masalahnya.

Minggu ini, seluruh keluarga Black berkumpul dan bersantai di resort, tak ada orang luar. Saat sampai di ruang makan, Draco bisa melihat kedua bibinya, Bellatrix dan Andromeda, ditemani oleh suami mereka Rodolphus Lestrange dan Ted Tonks. Rodolphus dan Bella menatap tak suka pada Ted, yang aslinya bukan orang kaya. Well, Ted adalah anak yatim piatu dari panti asuhan, tapi sekarang sudah punya jabatan di bank tempat dia bekerja. Tapi bagi keluarga Draco, darah bangsawan jelas penting.

Draco melihat Regulus, adik Sirius, sedang bicara serius dengan seorang pelayan berambut emas yang cukup manis dan tidak Draco kenal; dia jelas belum bekerja di sini terakhir kali Draco kesini. Tak jauh dari Regulus, ada paman ibunya, Alphard, sedang tertawa terbahak mendengar cerita yang dibawakan oleh Sirius. Di kanan dan kiri Alphard ada kakek dan nenek Draco dari ibunya, Druella dan Darius Black, menatap Sirius dengan ekspresi tak puas. di ujung dekat bar, di salah satu meja bundar duduk orangtua Sirius, Orion dan Walburga Black, dengan seorang gadis cantik yang Draco tahu sebagai saudara jauhnya, Liz Rossier, dan dua orang lain yang Draco pikir adalah orangtua Liz. Liz adalah tunangan Sirius. Dan, tak jauh dari meja itu...

Harry, memelototi Draco. Draco nyengir lalu mendatangi meja itu. Disana ada Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Neville. Selain itu tampak Blaise Zabini, sobat Draco, yang tampak sangat terpaksa sekali duduk di sana, dan sangat lega saat melihat Draco. Draco duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Hei, _whats up_?" sapanya riang.

Harry cemberut. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ibuku seorang Black, ingat?"

Harry mendesah. "Aku lupa, ugh!" Draco tertawa, tapi dia belum sempat mengatakan apapun, terdengar ribut-ribut dari sebelahnya. Sirius sudah berdiri di sebelah orangtuanya, dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Sirius akan mewarisi resort ini bersama dengan Regulus, dan tentu saja warisan keluarga Black di Grimmauld Place, jadi kau tak perlu takut, Janet," kata Walburga bangga. "Anakmu akan diperlakukan bagai putri oleh Sirius."

"Oh, tentu saja aku percaya Sirius tak akan mengecewakan!" kata Janet Rossier riang.

Liz menatap Sirius, lalu menunduk malu-malu. Sirius mendesah, berusaha tersenyum tapi gagal dan malah nampak seperti seolah-olah sedang sakit gigi. Melihat ini, Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Well, seseorang tak terlalu bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini rupanya," gumamnya. Harry mendesah simpati.

"Sirius sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Gadis itu, Liz, delapan tahun lebih mudah darinya dan dari keluarga kaya Rossier. Mrs Black sampai ngiler melihat tangkapan emas itu, kau tahu, saat Paman Alphard mengenalkan Liz dengan Sirius."

Blaise mendengus. "Ah-ha, dan kupikir kita sudah melewati masa perjodohan-perjodohan seperti ini," katanya.

Ron mengernyit. "Tapi harusnya Sirius menolak, kan? Maksudku, kalau dia tak suka?" katanya cemas.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng. "Kurasa keluarga darah biru akan selalu begini kan? Agar harta warisan tak jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

Neville tertawa. "Yeah? Untungnya kita manusia biasa. Bagaimana denganmu Draco? Dijodohkan juga?" sindirnya.

Draco memutar bola matanya melihat Harry menyipit curiga. "No way," tukasnya. "Ayahku dan ibuku menikah karena cinta, ga banget kalau mereka memaksaku kan?"

Blaise nyengir. "Yeah yeah, kau tahu? Sebut nama 'Harry' di kalimat yang sama dengan 'pernikahan', dan kutebak Lucius langsung akan meenjodohkanmu!"

Draco menatapnya sebal, dan kini Harry yang memutar bola matanya. "Kayak Lucius bakal menemukan orang yang mau dengan cowok macam Draco saja," katanya enteng.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" ketus Draco marah.

PRANG!

Terdengar bunyi pecah dan semua perhatian langsung ke arah pelayan berambut emas yang buru-buru meminta maaf dan membersihkan pecahannya di meja dekat Bella dan Rodolphus. Orion menggeram murka. "Hati-hati, nak!"

"Maaf, maaf, Sir," katanya cepat, suaranya pelan. Sirius tampak sudah akan berjalan untuk membantu, tapi ibunya menarik tangannya dan mendesiskan sesuatu yang tak bisa Draco dengar. Sirius mendesah, lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Liz.

Draco mendengus. "Pelayan macam apa sih, bawa nampan aja ngga bener," gumamnya.

Hermione mengernyit. "Tak perlu begitu, Draco, setiap orang pernah membuat kesalahan!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Mau ke pantai? Kita masih punya," dia melihat jam, "Satu jam sebelum makan malam?"

Mereka berjemur dan tertawa-tawa di pantai. Harry mengajak Sirius, yang langsung melompat dari kursinya dan menatap Harry penuh terimakasih. Sirius menceritakan petualangan terakhirnya berbisnis dengan penipu bernama Dung, dan sepenuhnya menghindari topik soal perjodohan ini. Kasihan pada kemalangan Sirius, merekapun tak memaksanya.

Mereka makan malam di ruang makan yang telah disusun menjadi meja panjang. Di paling ujung duduk Orion, Walburga di sebelah kanannya dan pasangan Rossier di sebelah kirinya. Di sebelah Walburga duduk Liz dan di sebelah Liz adalah kursi kosong, jelas di reservasi khusus untuk Sirius yang mendesah dan duduk di sana. Draco menarik tangan Harry, mengajaknya duduk di dua kursi kosong di samping Narcissa. Lalu di paling ujung duduk Darius, di sebelah kanannya Druella dan di sebelah kirinya Alphard. Ada 3 pelayan di situ. Si rambut emas berdiri di dekat pasangan Rossier, sedangkan Kreacher di dekat Walburga. Ada seorang lagi cowok gempal yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Si rambut emas tampak tak nyaman, menatap manapun selain ke meja mereka.

Makan malam berlangsung tanpa masalah. Narcissa tampak kaget melihat Harry di sini dan menginterogasinya, sesuatu yang biasa dia lakukan pada Harry, yang menjawab kalem bahwa Sirius adalah ayah baptisnya, dan, karena itu, berhak mengundangnya. Narcissa cemberut, jelas berusaha keras meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tangan Harry dan Draco tak bertautan di bawah meja. Harry terkikik, dan mengecup pipi Draco dengan sengaja, membuat wajah Narcissa merah menahan murka. Draco memutar bola matanya menghadapi tingkah kekanakan pacarnya. Neneknya, yang duduk di sebelah Blaise, mengernyit.

"Well Draco, sudah punya pacar? Kapan mau dikenalkan ke kami?' kata Druella angkuh.

Darius dan Alphard, yang sedang berdiskusi, menoleh ke arah mereka. Draco mendesah.

'Granpa, Granma, Paman Alphard, ini Harry Potter, pacarku," katanya formal.

Paman Alphard bersiul pelan. "Potter? Bukankah seharusnya ayahmu membenci keluarga Potter?" tanyanya, setengah kagum setengah heran.

Draco nyengir kecil. "Yang Dad tak tahu tak akan mengganggunya," katanya simpel.

Harry menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. "Senang berkenalan, Granma, Granpa, Paman Alphard," katanya. Druella mendengus.

"Aku bukan Granma-mu," katanya dingin.

"Oh, ayolah Druella, kau tak bisa menyalahkan Draco karena menyukai Harry. Tak pernah melihat yang semanis ini dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, eh?" kata Alphard, mengedip pada Harry, yang terkikik genit. Draco mengernyit pada adik kakeknya itu.

"Paman, plis jangan flirting dengan pacarku. Creepy sekali," ketusnya sebal. Harry membelai tangannya menenangkan. Di sebelah Draco, Narcissa tampak sangat tak ingin mendengarkan dan memilih berbicara dengan Andromeda soal pelicin baju merk baru. Ibunya memang oke, pikir Draco geli.

Selesai makan malam, mereka masuk ke ruang tempat berbagai permainan. Blaise, Sirius, Regulus, dan Ron bermain poker, sementara Hermione membaca di salah satu sofa, dan Neville dan Nymphadora bermain pingpong. Draco dan Harry memilih duduk di sofa di pojokan, mengobrol dan berciuman. Ketika sesi ciuman mereka sudah semakin panas, Nymphadora melempar bola pingpong ke kepala Draco, membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak.

Draco dan Harry kemudian memilih untuk jalan-jalan malam di pantai. Sirius menatap mereka curiga. "No funny bussiness, Harry," katanya memperingatkan. "Kalau ayahmu sampai tahu..."

Harry nyengir dan mengedip pada Sirius, melenggang menyusul Draco tanpa menjawab, membuat Sirius menghela napas panjang.

Harry dan Draco melewati bar dan mendengar omelan keras dari sana. Mereka bertukar pandang dan mengintip, melihat si pelayan rambut emas dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Orion; Alphard berdiri di samping Orion, mengernyit menatap pelayan itu. Harry menatapnya simpati.

"Pasti susah ya kerja di tempat keluarga perfeksionis seperti ini," katanya. Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau dia memang salah, ya dihukum dong," katanya simpel. Harry memelototinya sebal, tapi Draco menarik tangannya agar mereka bisa segera sampai ke pantai.

Draco dan Harry berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri pantai, sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mengagumi langit, dan berjalan lagi sampai tiba-tiba cahaya hilang sama sekali.

Draco dan Harry melihat bahwa lampu mati total.

"Parah sekali sih, resort ini, masa mati lampu segala," omel Draco, sementara Harry memeluknya agar tidak terpisah. Hanya ditemani cahaya bulan mereka berjalan ke arah bangunan hotel lagi, tapi mungkin baru sekitar 5 menit, lampu sudah menyala lagi. Draco menggeram sebal, tetap mengajak Harry ke hotel untuk mengomel pada Sirius.

Geng mereka rupanya terpisah dengan Sirius sejak Draco dan Harry keluar, dan Sirius datang berlari ke ruang permainan dengan kimono tidur.

"Kalian tak ada yang terluka kan?" tanyanya cemas.

Semuanya menggeleng. "Kok bisa mati lampu sih?" tanya Blaise sebal.

Sirius mengangkat bahu. Regulus mengernyit. "Kurasa tak mungkin karena tegangan berlebihan, Siri, ini ulah seseorang," katanya.

Sirius tertawa. "Ayolah, Regulus, siapa yang berani mengerjai resort orangtua kita? Semua orang tahu keluarga Black tak bisa diajak bercanda," godanya. Tapi Regulus masih tak bisa diyakinkan.

"Aku akan mengecek tamu-tamu kita," gumamnya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sirius memutar bola matanya.

"Selalu cemas, Regulus itu," katanya santai.

"Kau tak mengecek tunanganmu?' tanya Neville sarkatis.

Sirius mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi tak menjawab, dan malah duduk di sebelah Harry. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Regulus masuk kembali. "Paman Alphard tidak ada," katanya gelisah. "Aku tak menemukan di kamarnya."

Sirius menggeleng-geleng. "Paman Alphard sudah besar, Reggy, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

Regulus masih nampak tak puas, ketika Kreacher masuk dan melapor tak melihat Paman Alphard dimanapun. Pelayan berambut emas berdiri di belakang Kreacher; rambutnya berantakan dan seragamnya kusut, jelas terbangun karena hiruk-pikuk ini.

"Tak menemukan di bar juga, Lupin akan mencarinya ke gudang dan kolam, Sir," kata Kreacher pada Regulus, yang mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan kunci gudang dan kolam ke pemuda berambut emas.

"Ugh, apa gunanya coba? Paling Paman Alphard cuma mengerjai kita saja," tandas Sirius, bangkit. "Aku akan ikut dengan Lupin; ini sudah di luar jam kerjanya."

Lupin, si pelayan berambut emas, hanya diam dan menunduk. Harry ikut berdiri. "Aku juga ikut kamu, Siri," katanya riang.

"Buat apa coba?" erang Draco.

"Lumayan bisa keliling tempat ini," kata Harry. Draco cemberut lalu tetap mengikuti mereka menyusuri lobi menuju kolam. Lupin tampak sedih.

"Oh, sudahlah Remus, bukan kau yang salah..." kata Sirius pelan. Sejenak Draco bingung dia bicara pada siapa, tapi lalu sadar bahwa Lupin pasti nama belakang dan Remus nama depannya. Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. Kenapa Sirius memanggilnya dengan nama depan?

Remus meringis. "Yeah? Kreacher bilang...'

"Siapa yang peduli pada Kreacher?" tandas Sirius, mengangkat bahu. "Pasti ada arus pendek yang kita tak tahu, dan kau tahu itu bukan salahmu."

Remus tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang Draco melihatnya, dan Draco bisa melihat bahwa pria ini sungguh tampan. Matanya seemas rambutnya, dan bibirnya penuh. Hidungnya kecil, membuatnya makin terlihat imut. Mungkin dia masih berumur dibawah 25 tahun. Draco menatap Sirius curiga. Dia menoleh pada Harry untukmengatakan kecurigaannya ini, tapi ternyata Harry sedang SMS-an.

"Sms dengan siapa?" kata Draco, membuat Harry melompat, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celananya.

"Nah, dengan Mum," katanya, tapi Harry tak bisa berbohong untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan Draco tak sebodoh itu. Dia menarik ponsel itu, tak mempedulikan suara protes Harry. Dan benar saja.

"Well, sejak kapan nama ibumu menjadi Roger Davies?" sindir Draco ketus. Harry nyengir bersalah.

Tapi belum sempat Draco mendengar penjelasan pacarnya...

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"NOOOO!"

Draco berlari menyusul Sirius dan Remus, dan melihat apa yang membuat mereka menjerit horor.

Paman Alphard terapung di tengah kolam, matanya menyalang menatap atas, dikelilingi oleh lautan darah...

-bersamboooooong-

_plis reviieeeew! Semoga cerita misteri pertamaku ini bikin penasaraan huhu..seperti biasa, klo reviewnya oke akan aku lanjut, klo ga oke ya ga dilanjut hehe..makacii :*_

loveee you aaaallll : )xxxxxxx


End file.
